grassrootzfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mycology Project
Hi, 14 days ago i joined a page (https://www.facebook.com/1billionforpaul); wanted to help out and became admin. This page promotes the work from Paul Stamets and wants to create a community that will help with the funding of his research and projects. In this wiki i want to give an outline as to how this might be done. Feedback is highly appreciated. Project regulations: ''- Complete analysis of the hypotheses, processes and (long term) effects of our projects.'' ''- Full transparency.'' ''- Full disclosure.'' Phase 1 - Establish Ourselves First we need a decent amount of members/likes. This can be done by simply posting good content and waiting for it to reach others through likes and shares. But that is a slow method which reaches only a few new people (likes) a day, so to speed it up i've been sending messages to pages that i thought would be interested. Mostly small pages at the moment but when there is enough info they can be sent to pages with 100k subs and more. Later blogs and news sites. (Full saturation policy will be the general idea.) When the large pages start featuring our page. and blogs and news sites start writing about it a few thousand likes will be easily gained. My idea at the moment is to start reaching out to large facebook pages when we reach 1k likes. Then when we hit 10k likes we'll message loads of (environmental) blogs and at 100k likes we'll reach out to news sites to get it to go viral. Phase 2 - Use the Crowd When it starts trending a Thunderclap will also be a nice way to enlarge our audience. When we have gathered a decent group of enthusiasts we can reach out to Paul Stamets and set up a Kickstarter to gather funds for a small scale project. This can (and will) be used as further promotion material for our cause. After the first Thunderclap and the subsequent Kickstarter i think we should link a Thunderclap and a Kickstarter. This could easily gather enough funds to start small to medium sized educational projects in third world countries for example. I want to focus the Kickstarters on educational projects that help relief suffering in various regions of the world. This to both have most impact and to show that with relatively small amounts of money a large amount of help can be given, which in the end should help them help themselves. What also can be an interesting option is to petition the UN and/or foundations help with Paul's research by incorporating it and/or by funding it. Phase 3 - Save the Planet Gather more funds, start more projects. Help more people.. Create a wave of sustainable projects that are all connected to eachother. Record all of it on a website with adequate relevant information. Phase 4 - Expand Projects Ideas for the creation of a fair world: - Create a foundation or institute for sustainable education. - Establish it on all social networks. Create infomercials for all demographics. - Bundle all expertise into it to create a hub for free education. - Gather other grassroot initiatives and help with the free flow of information between all of them. - Keep records of all initiatives that have joined; statistics, video's and logs where ever possible. Phase 5 - Exponential Growth Ways to gather member fast: - Reach out to grassroot initiatives to potentially gain decent amounts of members. -> http://grassrootz.wikia.com/wiki/Test - Start projects with youtube channels and other social media networks. -> Vlogbrothers - Reach out to schools to start real sustainable education. -> Montessori - Extra's The Foundation for Sustainable Education (SEF) www.SustainableEducationFoundation.org www.SEF.org (Link all possible versions of it to the main site like google does) Planning Relevant information Good links: - http://dft.ba/-MushroomArticles